


Packing

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 9 Sentence Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Klaus have differing opinions on how many clothes she should pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request for a 9 sentence drabble on my tumblr- How many outfits do you plan on wearing?
> 
> Originally posted on March 31st 2014.

"Caroline, love, is this really all necessary?" he asked for the third time, eying the ever growing pile of clothes on the bed. "We'll only be in Paris for a week, how many outfits do you plan on wearing?"

A loud huff came from the closet and Klaus braced himself for the lecture that was surely coming. A giant bundle of clothes appeared from the walk-in, the blonde carrying them barely visible as she brought them over to the bed and added them to the already large pile.

"You wouldn't get it," she huffed, standing before him with her hands on her hips, "guys don't have the same pressure to look perfect as girls do."

"But you always look perfect, love," he said without missing a beat, smiling winningly at her.

"Mmm, nice try, but I still need them."

Klaus sighed, "But  _all_  of them, really? I'm not sure we have a sufficient number of suitcases," he mused, ignoring her glare.

"Fine! I just won't pack anything at all then!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration, turning her back on the frustrating hybrid.

Caroline suddenly felt him against her back, his hands running slowly down her bare arms, causing her to shiver.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, sweetheart," he purred into her ear, and Caroline knew that further packing would now be on hold on as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.


End file.
